Wild Ride
by Socially Introverted
Summary: Our favourite girls decide to spend a few days in Nautilus, the city of dreams. But for Lightning and Fang, things turn out quite differently. Lightning/Fang. Rated M for smut. It's well written but it's still smut.


A/N: I wrote this huge one-shot as a gift for a dear friend. We did a little brainstorm on Skype that got my creative juices going. She wanted three elements: blindfold, back scratching and Jacuzzi. This is the first story I upload here and I hope to upload more in the future. I respect Sumo wrestling. I have no intention to make fun of Japanese culture. Just saying. :P

Lightning Farron, Oerba Yun Fang, Oerba Dia Vanille and Serah Farron all belong to Square Enix. I just play with them.

Of course this story is for a mature audience only. Viewer discretion is advised (always wanted to say that!) and blah, blah, blah.

Enjoy.

**Wild Ride**

"We should have a girl's trip," Serah suggested. "You know, just the four of us."

Vanille's reaction was immediate. She clapped her hands in excitement and twirled around like a ballerina. "Oh that would be so much fun!"

Serah got into full preparation mode. "How about we go to Nautilus? We could spend two or three days there."

"That would be great!" But Vanille's good mood was short lived. "What about Lightning and Fang? You know them; rides are not their thing, and Fang will probably say that it's nothing compared to her former days as a l'Cie," she pouted.

"True but they can try their luck at the shooting range or at other games. We have two very competitive sisters; I'm sure they'll find a way to have fun without us being around all the time."

"You're right, excellent idea! No Pompa Sancta Parade though. If Fang sees that, we'll never be able to set foot in Nautilus again."

"Ok."

"Where are we going again?"

Vanille sighed loudly. "Fang... I told you already. We're going to Nautilus."

"Right."

The girls had packed – correction, Serah and Vanille had packed – some stuff for a couple of days. Now, all four of them were in Lightning's car, en route to Nautilus, the city of dreams.

The younger sisters were sitting in the back, chatting. They were so excited that their voices were a pitch higher than usual.

Fang yawned and rested her feet on the dashboard, eliciting a frown of disapproval from Lightning but she chose to ignore it.

"So," she said nonchalantly. "What tactic did Serah use to convince ya?"

"Guilt and tears. By Eden, I swear she's getting better at this. She must practise on Snow. You?"

"Vanille nagged me until I caved in. And by Etro, I swear she's getting better at this too. She must have Serah as a teacher."

"Yeah and get your feet off the dashboard."

"Aw come on Sunshine. Don't you want to feast your eyes on my sexy legs?" The brunette said in a low voice.

"Not when they're on my dashboard," she replied before blushing heavily. Now where did that come from?

Fang chuckled lowly and Lightning couldn't help feeling a shiver run down her spine. "Well next time, we should plan a hunting trip on Gran Pulse and then, you'll be able to see my sexy legs in action."

"Right."

Serah had decided to rent a room with two double beds. That way, they saved money and wouldn't be separated. Vanille and Fang didn't really mind but it wasn't the case for Lightning.

"So much for privacy...," the soldier grumbled, displeased as she put her bag on the bed she shared with Serah. There was only one bathroom and they'd have to take turns. "Serah, why didn't you rent two separate rooms?"

"Well, I thought we could all stay together..."

"Aw come on Light. We're one big happy family here so there's no need to be shy. We did everything together when we were l'Cie."

Lightning remembered that episode of her life all too well. When she had been a l'Cie, there had been no privacy except when she took watch. If she had to go somewhere, she had to tell her comrades and if she hadn't returned after a while, they'd send someone to look for her. She wasn't like Fang, she was a loner. All that big happy family crap wasn't for her. Only Serah mattered. But what really bothered her –and she was reluctant to admit it– was the fact that Fang would probably walk around half-naked in the room without a care in the world.

Not that Fang had ever done it before when they were on the run but... Just taking a stroll down memory lane brought back this "feeling" Lightning had buried deep inside a long time ago. She felt this warm sensation in her lower belly. She shook her head, trying to clear the naughty images that were starting to take form in her mind. There was a big problem with her Pulsian friend. She was stunning and she knew it. And that damn sari of hers showed parts that left little to the imagination and left others so... accessible. At least she wasn't wearing that today. Tank top and shorts were decent enough.

Suddenly, Lightning felt hot.

"You ok Sunshine?" Fang's deep voice and sexy accent didn't help her condition one bit.

"Yeah, yeah. And don't call me that," the soldier replied dryly while unpacking her bag. Head hung down; her pink hair hid her face and the nice blush that crept up her cheeks.

The other girls unpacked their bags as well. A few minutes later, all were done and ready to explore Nautilus.

"Fang, hold on to the safety bar. We don't want you to fall off the train and kill yourself," Lightning sighed loudly. She had been saying the same thing for the fourth time since the last fifteen minutes and her patience was slowly but surely reaching its end.

The four of them were on board _Ragnarok_, the scariest roller coaster ride in all of Nautilus. Serah and Vanille couldn't stop screaming like two Chocobos gone completely hysterical. Lightning wasn't scared but grabbed the bar nonetheless, for safety precautions. Fang on the other hand, had her arms crossed over her chest and looked like she was about to pass out from boredom.

"Why?" The Pulsian replied annoyed. "It's nothing compared to our days as l'Cie. Do you remember when we were aboard that old ship on our way to Gran Pulse and that critter hit us and we had to jump to save Hope and Vanille? Now, THAT was something!"

"Fang... We were fighting for our lives."

"That's right! Ah... Those were the good old days," she replied dreamily. "And what's with Ragnarok?! It's insulting!"

Lightning almost face palmed at the remark. "That's the name of the ride Fang, nothing more."

"Well! I'll show them what Ragnarok really is," she grumbled. "Then they'll have something to scream about."

"Of that I have no doubt. Now would you please hold on to the bar?"

"All right Light. Since you sound so sexy when you beg, I'll do it," the brunette replied with a smirk.

And that smirk made the soldier blush up to the roots of her hair.

"Oh look at this one! It's so cute I want to cuddle it!" Serah squealed while pointing to a big sheep. She didn't wait for the others and ran towards the creature and squeezed it tightly, making it bah in despair.

Vanille had her own moment of wonder as she was busy petting a young Chocobo. The creature, whose feathers were as bright as the sun, had its eyes closed in bliss.

Lightning and Fang sat on benches, watching their younger siblings bond with the animals. After some rides, the girls had decided to take a much needed break by going to the pens. Watching Serah pet the little guy brought a small smile to the soldier's lips. Her sister was so happy right now, it was all that mattered.

"At least these Chocobos don't smell as bad as the wild ones. She has no idea, huh?" Fang said to Lightning as she pointed at the sheep."

"Nope."

"Hey Serah! Where I come from, we don't pet those things, we eat them. Which reminds me...? I'm hungry."

"What?" Serah exclaimed her surprise and hugged the little guy more tightly if that was possible. It was like she wanted to protect it from the Pulsian huntress.

A snort escaped Lightning's lips and she instantly covered her mouth when she saw her sister's death glare. She remembered they had to catch some of those little buggers when there was nothing else around to eat and the team was too hungry. It tore her heart out at first but she got used to it after a while. After all, she had to survive if she wanted to free Serah.

Lightning needed to find a way to distract Fang before things got out of hand. "How about a fight?" The soldier looked at the brunette. "It'll help you get rid of all that excess of energy."

A feral grin curved Fang's lips and Lightning noticed a glint of excitement in her eyes. "Oh Light, you always find the right words to lighten up my mood. You mean you and me?"

The pink-haired woman acquiesced.

"That's interesting. Let's put the stakes higher. If I win, I want a kiss. I've always been curious about tasting those sweet lips of yours –minus the backhanded slap that is."

The thought made the soldier blush furiously. "And if I win?"

The brunette got closer and suddenly, Lightning felt hot even though they were outside. "If you win, I'll do whatever ya want for a whole hour," she whispered in her ear. She was sure of winning anyway. And if she did lose, who knew what could happen?

"Fair enough." Fang doing whatever she'd want for an hour? The possibilities were... endless. She'd have to think of something.

Her Pulsian friend smiled broadly. "I accept then and it'll be a pleasure to kick that beautiful ass of yours."

Lightning rose up to the challenge and an enigmatic smile appeared on her lips. "That is, _if_ you can reach it."

Now what did she mean by that?

Serah and Vanille were still bonding with the animals in the pen when they heard people cheer. They turned towards the bench where their sisters were seated but they were nowhere to be found.

"Where are they?" Vanille wondered a little bit worried. "They were here less than a minute ago."

"Let's follow the noise. Maybe we'll find them among the crowd?"

A few minutes later, Serah stopped in her tracks and Vanille bumped into her.

"Oow...," the redhead grabbed her nose. "Did you find them?" She asked in a nasal voice.

"I think I did. Look."

Lightning and Fang were dressed in the strangest costumes ever. A crowd had gathered around them and the noise was deafening.

Vanille frowned, puzzled. "Why are they dressed like that?"

"Vanille? Have you gone to the rest rooms lately?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"Because if that's what I think it is... Anyway, let's find a place to sit," she replied as she grabbed the Pulsian's hand.

"And how am I supposed to fight ya in that getup?!" She couldn't believe she'd fallen for that.

Lightning could barely contain her laughter as she examined her Pulsian friend. She knew she was dressed the same way and looked as silly as she but the look on Fang's face was priceless. Her wounded pride was worth that small humiliation.

"You figure it out, oh mighty huntress."

Both were dressed in costumes representing overweight warriors wearing loincloths. Helmets were necessary and they did nothing to improve their looks. Both women looked like huge Microchus and their gaits were anything but graceful. They were inside a big ring, waiting for the referee to introduce them to the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! In the corner wearing the blue loincloth, meet Oerba Yun Fang!" The referee's voice boomed through the speakers and the crowd went wild. "In the corner wearing the red loincloth, meet Lightning Farron!"

Lightning jumped up and down with her hands in the air, inciting the spectators to cheer for her, which they did. She couldn't help but smirk at Fang's look of surprise. The Pulsian beauty was still trying to get over the fact that she looked like she weighed ten times her size.

"By the Goddess! I can't even see my own toes!"

The referee explained the rules. If one of the contestants hit the ground with a body part other than the soles of its feet or ended up outside the ring, the opponent got points. The first who was able to obtain the most points in the space of five rounds, won.

Lightning itched for a fight. "Enough talk. Get ready to bite the dust!" She didn't waste any more time and ran –well more like walked fast on tip toes– towards her opponent with the intention of knocking her flat on her ass.

And she succeeded. Fang never saw it coming and the next thing she knew, she was laying flat on her back. The crowd went wild. She tried to get back on her feet but couldn't. She moved her arms and legs for leverage and ended up looking like a helpless Navidon after being staggered. The crowd couldn't stop laughing.

"Point to Lightning Farron!" The referee yelled.

She noticed two men standing there, staring at her and not lifting a finger to help her. "By Etro! What are you guys standing there for?! Give me a hand damn it!"

When Fang was finally able to get back on her feet, she shot a death glare at Lightning only to realize her opponent could barely contain her laughter. The pink-haired woman's lips couldn't stop quirking and it was all thanks to her.

Nobody made fun of Oerba Yun Fang.

_I'll wipe that smirk off her face._

She ran like she had a fal'Cie after her and of course, she looked silly while doing it. The crowd roared with laughter but she put them out of her mind. Anything to win that fight and if she had to be humiliated in the process –and she was– then so be it. She tackled Lightning hard, who spun like a top and landed on her back. Fang jumped on top of her opponent and hit her with the elbow right across her stomach. She repeated the same move two or three times and every time she hit the Cocoon soldier, she could hear a faint "swoosh", like a balloon deflating. It was totally ridiculous.

"Point to Oerba Yun Fang!"

The men helped Lightning stand up while Fang put a hand near her ear, inciting the crowd to encourage her and soon, she had more and more people taking her side. She flashed a cocky smile at her adversary and the soldier's eyes became slits. Both advanced towards the other until their costumed belly came in contact. The brunette tried to grapple her friend but her arms couldn't reach the pink-haired woman because of her girth.

Fang couldn't stop groaning and puffing. "I never thought I'd say this but... Nghh! Fighting you like that isn't satisfying in the slightest. Worse, it's not even sexy! There's nothing to grab!"

Lightning tried to topple the Pulsian but without much success. She could only growl while trying. "Well... Nghh! At least you can't kick my ass..."

"That remains to be seen."

She had no idea how she did it. Maybe it was because of her strength or because of sheer Pulsian stubbornness but Fang found a way to grab onto something. With a yell, she lifted Lightning in the air and body slammed her on the ground.

The crowd went wild.

Then the huntress jumped on her opponent who was too stunned to react. In other circumstances, the image of an overinflated Fang right on top of her would've been so funny that Lightning would've burst out laughing. But it was far from the case right now because she knew that if she didn't find a way, she would lose.

"Point to Oerba Yun Fang!"

"No matter what you throw at me Sunshine, I always come out on top. Seems like I'm winning again," she said with a saucy grin. She deliberately stayed in that position, enjoying the look of wounded pride on her opponent's face.

"Tch!"

Each got back on their feet, with help of course and walked back to their end of the ring. Once in position, Fang made a gesture of sliding her thumb across her neck. Victory was near and she could almost taste it.

They ran towards the other, each with the intention of tackling its opponent. Then out of the blue, Lightning stopped dead in the middle of her tracks and Fang had no choice but to do the same.

"Fang! Cute girl in a bikini _without_ the top!" She said, pointing to a spot right behind her Pulsian friend.

The brunette looked around, but she couldn't see anyone. "What? Where?" She sounded desperate for having missed a topless chick.

Lightning put her legendary speed to good use. She outflanked Fang then backtracked and tackled her hard from behind. The raven-haired woman let out a loud yelp of surprise and ended up outside the ring and on her stomach, swallowing a mouthful of sand.

"Point to Lightning Farron! It's a tie!"

The crowd cheered and booed, depending on which opponent they liked. Now it got serious. Coughing and spitting to get rid of the sand in her mouth, Fang tried to get up on her own but to no avail. The two helpers grabbed her by the arms and lifted her up. Once on her feet, she shook them off, growling like a rabid Megistotherian.

She pointed her index finger at Lightning, who smirked arrogantly at her. "You sneaky little... I'm gonna get that kiss!"

Both advanced towards the other, eyeing each other up and trying to find any flaw that would tip the scales in their favour. Fang was more than eager to give Lightning a good beating when suddenly, the strawberry blonde clung to her neck and waist –well, clinging is a big word here since she did what she could in those circumstances– and pressed her lips against hers.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds but that was all it took for Fang's brain to overload and shut down. She was so shocked that when the soldier let go, she fell flat on her back.

"Point to Lightning Farron!"

Fang heard the referee's voice announcing Lightning as the victor. It took a whole minute for her brain to come back to life and realize she had been beaten by what she had wished the most.

A simple kiss.

"There you are!" Serah exclaimed when she saw Lightning walk towards her. "We saw everything. Nice fight sis!"

"Thanks," her older sibling replied and gave her a high five. "I have to say it was worth it."

"I cheered for you of course. You should've seen Vanille! She kept yelling at Fang to get off her butt and kick yours," she couldn't help chuckling. "By the way, where's Fang?"

Lightning pointed a thumb behind her. "Oh, she'll be there shortly. She had to... get into gear." A ghost of a smile curled one corner of her lips.

"Hey guys!" Vanille shouted as she walked out of the public rest rooms.

Both Farron sisters turned around. "Again?" Serah asked. She was starting to wonder if her friend had a bladder problem.

"It's your fault for letting me watch! You didn't tell me what it was or how hilarious it would be!" She shook her head in dismay. "This is such humiliation for Fang. By the way, where is she?"

"I gotta say Light, you really outdid yourself this time. I would've preferred riding that thing butt naked instead of wearing this. You're lucky I'm the kind of woman who keeps her promises," someone grumbled in a low-pitched voice and sexy accent.

Lightning resumed her walk. "That's the whole point. Otherwise, you would've been way too comfortable."

"Well, you'd better feast your eyes on the sight while it lasts Farron because you only have one hour and it's not bound to happen again."

Serah and Vanille turned around and when they did, they couldn't believe what they saw. Fang was dressed in a silly Chocobo costume, her face peaking out of its beak. Better yet, she was riding astride one. She tried to look graceful with her legs crossed over the knees but the fact that her feet were so big, she looked completely the opposite. Vanille could tell by the hardest of her jaw and her slit gaze that the brunette was far from happy. Both girls stood there blinking stupidly. The poor bird "quacked" in despair.

"Hey! Stop complaining alright? I'm the one stuck wearing this stupid outfit and looking like you!"

Serah put a hand to her mouth, completely in shock. As for Vanille, she ran back to the rest rooms because she couldn't keep hold of her bladder anymore.

At the end of the day, the girls were completely exhausted and were eager to hit the sack. In a matter of seconds, all of them were sleeping soundly.

Fang was right in the middle of a dream where it involved a sexy pink-haired soldier ravaging her on a desk when she heard a roar or rather more like a growl. She couldn't place where the sound came from but it certainly didn't come from her dream because in it, Lightning was definitely moaning. She wouldn't mind a little bit of growling but...

Then she realized the annoying noise came from the person lying next to her. Fang groaned and her eyes fluttered open. She yawned and rolled over onto her left side.

Vanille was lying on her back, snoring like her life depended on it. Spittle dribbled from her mouth, which was opened so wide, the brunette could've put her whole fist inside. The thought crossed her mind and for a few seconds, it was extremely appealing.

"Oh, for the love of... Vanille! Can it will ya?" She whispered harshly. She shook the petite redhead slightly, trying to wake her up.

Vanille frowned and mumbled something unintelligible before her breathing went back to normal. Fang sighed in relief then rolled back onto her right side and closed her eyes, willing her tired brain to go back to sleep. And if Lady Luck was kind enough, maybe she would dream of Lightning again and continue where she left off.

Alas, no. Lady Luck would have none of it. Vanille resumed her snoring, which was louder than before. The noise was so deafening, it felt like the Shiva sisters –when they were in gestalt mode– were in the room. Fang's eyes snapped wide open.

"You've got to be kiddin' me!" She never thought the day would come where she'd want to throttle her sister.

As if that wasn't enough, Fang heard other sounds coming from Lightning's bed. Serah was talking in her sleep and what she said was wild and it involved Snow.

"Oh yeah... Baby! It's so big... Give it to me!" She finished her sentence with a low moan.

_Noooooo. This is not happening._

"Light? You awake?"

The soldier growled. "What do you think?" Her tone said it all.

"Did you bring your gunblade by any chance?"

"What for? I'm off duty."

Fang sighed loudly. "Too bad. I would've chopped my ears off with it and be spared what I'm hearing right now."

"I second that motion."

"By Etro! It's like Vanille wants to swallow the whole room!"

"Seems like she's not the only one who wants to swallow something," Lighting grumbled. "The last thing I want to hear about is the size and thickness of that big oaf's equipment. Now I'm bound to have nightmares for at least a month."

"Ewwwww."

Vanille increased her snoring and Serah revealed more crispy details, which made the older Farron stare at her sister in total disbelief.

"So what do we do?"

Lightning rolled over onto her stomach. "Put your pillow over your head. You'll get back to sleep eventually."

But try as she might, Fang couldn't go back to sleep. Vanille's snoring was so loud; she could feel the vibrations through the mattress. She was this close to commit murder. She shot out of bed. A desperate situation called for desperate measures.

"What are you doing?" Lightning was wide awake now. She noticed in the darkness that Fang's back – along with the rest of her body – was bare.

And that could only mean she slept naked. The soldier swallowed loudly and realized her throat was dry. Ironically, it was quite the opposite between her thighs.

"I'm saving us from more nights of insomnia," the brunette replied while getting dressed. "I'll certainly not have my precious sleep be ruined by those two."

A few minutes later, the Pulsian was back. She sat on the edge of the bed next to Lightning and shook her slightly.

"I'm awake."

"Pack some stuff. We'll come back and pick up the rest tomorrow morning. Oh and don't forget your bikini."

When Lightning turned the lights on, she almost wished she was back in the other bedroom.

"You had to rent a room with only one bed and a Jacuzzi." Discontent dripped from her words.

Truth be told, she was scared. Since Fang slept in the nude, then it meant... She took a deep breath, trying to steady the frantic beatings of her heart.

"Hey! If you want to go back in there and spend the rest of the night listening to endless snores and moans, be my guest. I'll have the bed all to myself. Otherwise, a little bit of gratitude would be appreciated."

"Thanks I guess..." she grumbled reluctantly.

"See? That wasn't so bad. Jacuzzi? What's a Jacuzzi?" The word sounded alien in her mouth.

"That's a Jacuzzi," Lightning said, pointing a finger at one corner of the room.

The whirlpool bath was shaped like a circle, with two shower heads on each side. It was embedded in a wooden deck, which resembled a dais.

"Is it like the hot springs of Sulyya?"

"You could say that."

Fang had stopped listening. She climbed the three small steps leading to the strange device and knelt next to it. She bent over, examined it and pressed a couple of buttons, filling up the bathtub with hot water. Lightning noticed her strong back and how the muscles played under her skin. The brunette's pyjama bottom stretched across her ass and the soldier realized her friend didn't wear anything underneath.

The room felt hot. This was going to be a long night. It would be a miracle if she could get some shut eye at all.

Fang got up, turned around and climbed down the steps. She unpacked her bag and started lifting up her tank top.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lightning asked, panic evident in her voice.

The Pulsian stopped right in the middle of undressing, much to the pink-haired woman's relief.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She replied, her eyebrows up to the roots of her hair. "I want to try that thing."

"But you're..." she pointed to her bag.

"Oh! You thought I'd...? By Etro you _are_ a shy one!" She chuckled lowly. "Well, normally I would but... Oh, alright. I'll go change in the bathroom."

"Please do."

Fang walked towards the bathroom, shaking her head in dismay. "You Cocoon people are so uptight."

When Lightning heard the door close, she exhaled in relief. She was safe for now.

A few minutes later, Fang walked out of the bathroom and the soldier didn't feel safe anymore. The huntress wore a blue bikini with golden and white stripes, the same colours as her sari. The way she walked, gracefully, like she was royalty, gave Lightning butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't help staring. The light played nice patterns on the Pulsian's toned abs. And her ass? The Cocoon soldier didn't want to go there.

Fang sat in the hot tub and punched a few buttons, setting the jets to her liking. She leaned back and rested her arms on each side of the rim, enjoying the way the water bubbled and pulsed against her skin.

She tilted her head back and closed her eyes. "Ahhhh. That's the life!" She moaned with bliss.

Lightning took the opportunity while Fang was too busy enjoying the sensations of the hot tub, to get an eyeful. For a few seconds – and if she was lucky enough even for a few minutes – she could feast her eyes on the Pulsian's curves without her noticing. She examined Fang's beautiful features, especially her lips; those damn lips she'd been dying to kiss since Eden knew when. She resumed her scan; going lower, past her graceful neck and chest and lower still, until she stopped at her breasts. Her wet bikini top moulded them to perfection, making the nipples poke through the thin material. She could see everything. Without realizing it, Lightning now sat closer to Fang; way too close for her own good.

The soldier felt her self-control slipping away and wondered how long she would last. Just the thought she would spend the rest of the night sleeping next to the Pulsian... She swallowed loudly.

"What are you waiting for?" A low sexy voice asked, penetrating her lusty haze.

Lightning startled and yelped with surprise as she fell into the tub, splashing water everywhere and making Fang yell in turn.

"Bloody hell Light!"

The pink-haired woman rose out of the water, gasping and coughing as well as letting out a string of curses that put even Fang to shame. Her pyjamas were soaked through, letting the huntress see more than she asked for.

Fang lifted one eyebrow and smirked. "Well, well..."

Lightning felt viridian eyes travel all over her body and couldn't help shivering, which certainly didn't help the predicament she was in. She covered herself with her arms as she tried to get out of the tub.

"Looks like you don't have a choice now...," Fang chuckled lowly. "Come on, go get changed."

The strawberry blonde grabbed her bag and left wet footprints on the floor on her way to the bathroom. She closed the door a little louder than she should have. She got out of her wet clothes and wrung them over the sink, as a way to let out some steam. She couldn't believe she had let her control slip away like that. Sighing, she hung them over the shower rod and changed into a white bikini decorated with splashes of red.

She toweled her hair dry and when she saw her reflection in the mirror, she knew she couldn't get out of the bathroom right away. Her cerulean eyes glittered with pent-up lust and she felt like she was about to explode at any moment.

She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. _Get a grip Farron. It's just Fang. You've been through worse situations than this._

By the time she got out of the bathroom, her face was composed. She felt better because she was in control once again. She was even able to tolerate Fang's eyes roaming insolently over her body as she made her way into the Jacuzzi.

But it took just one comment from the Pulsian huntress to shatter that control into a thousand pieces.

"Nice rack Light."

Lightning gritted her teeth. "Please, say no more."

"But it was just a complim-"

"Fang!"

"Alright! I get it!"

Lightning looked everywhere but at Fang. She was too scared her emotions would betray her. An uncomfortable silence settled between the two women. The water bubbling in the hot tub sounded as loud as a waterfall and got on the soldier's nerves. The jets had no soothing effect on her muscles. It was no use; she couldn't relax at all. She let out a resigned sigh. She might as well get out and head straight to bed.

She was too caught up in her own musings to notice that Fang had moved from her spot and now sat next to her.

"You seem tense."

She startled again. By Eden, this was becoming a habit!

"You don't say...," she grumbled between her teeth.

"Come on, move."

Lightning blinked a few times, not sure what Fang meant. "What?"

"Just get up."

She did as she was told and Fang scooted over. She spread her legs, bidding her friend to sit between them.

Lightning shook her head vehemently from left to right. "Oh, no."

Fang grabbed one of her wrists and she had no choice but to comply. Soon, she was surrounded by a pair of tanned shapely legs. She shut her eyes tightly and held her breath. She was so tense, she was about to break into a million pieces. The fact that she felt two hands resting on each side of her neck didn't improve her condition one bit.

"If you think this is going to help me, you're sadly mistaken," Lightning grumbled.

"Sweet Etro will you stop complaining? Now you sound like Sahz and I certainly don't want to imagine _him_ sitting between my legs."

Fang's strong fingers worked to undo the tight knots on Lighting's trapezius muscles as well as the base of her neck. It felt like trying to knead stone.

"Goddess you're tense! It's like touching crystal."

_You're not helping Fang. You're not helping at all._

She couldn't deny it though; Fang was a natural at this. She knew when to apply the right amount of pressure and when to switch to soft caresses. Her fingers worked magic on her tired muscles, almost lulling her to sleep. Lightning was in a deep state of relaxation and without realizing it; her fingers were mimicking the Pulsian's and tracing random patterns on her thighs. She could feel the brunette's nipples grazing her back and it was then that she noticed how hot a certain area felt against her lower back. The arousal returned, stronger than before. She knew she should put an end to this dangerous game but her body refused to obey her mind.

Fang's hands had stopped their deep massage and were now caressing lazily the base of her neck. "I think about that fight we had earlier and I can't believe the tactic you used to win. It's not your style to fight dirty."

Lightning chuckled softly. "Sometimes, the end justifies the means. You're not the only one who wanted to win you know."

"So you wouldn't have to kiss me?"

"So I could have fun at your expense for once."

Fang snorted. "Still, you did kiss me even if it was just a cheap way to win. It makes me wonder if you didn't want it in the first place."

"Tch!"

Fang's touch became more sensual as her fingers traveled lower along Lightning's back. Then they brushed her hips, coming dangerously close to her bikini bottom, making the pink-haired woman pant slightly. Her blood boiled with lust and as for her core, it was slick with heat. She was about to cave in.

Fang pressed her body closer if that was possible and Lightning was too much aware of the slight rolling of her pelvis, like she sought more contact. Not only that, but the heat had definitely increased against her lower back.

"It's too bad you've wasted your opportunity to claim your prize. If I'd been in your shoes, I would've seized the day," Fang whispered in her ear, slightly out of breath. "And I would've made it worth your while. I guess it's too late now..."

Lightning felt like Fang was toying with her. She couldn't take it anymore and her reaction was strong.

"Why do you do this Fang?" She asked, standing up suddenly and splashing water around.

"Do what?"

The soldier turned around and sat astride Fang's legs. Her face was so close to the huntress' that they were nose to nose.

"Provoking me every chance you get?" Lightning hissed. "Is it a game for you? A way to spice up your life? Do you get a sadistic satisfaction out of it?"

"I..."

"Fine! You asked for it."

Lightning cradled Fang's face in her hands and pressed her lips against hers. The kiss was rough, demanding and it took her totally by surprise. So much so that she forgot how to respond properly. Lighting Farron was on her lap, kissing her. There was no way this could be real. Her brain was too much in shock to make the connection with her body. She mentally kicked it, willing it to come out of its stupor. Then she felt a hand go down her stomach and sneak just under the lip of her bikini bottom. It didn't go further but just that simple touch snapped her out of her paralysis.

The brunette breathed sharply through her nose and finally responded to the soldier's kiss. She opened her mouth slightly and when she felt Lightning's tongue meet hers, a groan escaped her mouth. The kiss became soft and extremely sensual and it made her heart beat wildly inside her ribcage. She wrapped her arms around her friend's torso and held her tight, enjoying the feel of that magnificent body against hers. She had fantasized about ravaging that body way before she went into her crystal sleep. She had even dreamt about it but not like this. This was so much better. She never imagined having anything beyond sex with Lightning though she secretly wished for it. Etro, just having sex with her was more than she could've hoped for!

Lightning moaned softly into Fang's mouth. Wanting her was an understatement because it was more than that. She ached for her. Eden, she'd been aching for her for years, keeping everything inside, never letting her feelings known. She had no idea where this was going but for now, she just wanted to enjoy this moment. She grabbed a fistful of dark tresses and intensified the kiss, putting more passion into it. With that kiss, she wanted to convey to Fang all the desire she felt for her.

Lightning broke the kiss, leaving Fang dizzy and completely breathless. The Pulsian opened her eyes and the soldier noticed how dilated the pupils were. She couldn't hold that smoldering gaze for long and looked away, blushing heavily. She didn't want Fang to know about her feelings. She wasn't ready for that yet, if she would ever be that is.

"Wow...,"Fang breathed. She had literally soaked her bikini bottom, thanks to Lightning's kiss. If she was able to produce that effect, she was dying to know what was in store for her.

Fang claimed Lightning's lips, not getting enough of them. Her hands went up the soldier's back, wanting to get that bikini top out of the way. She needed to feel Lightning's skin against hers. The pink-haired woman broke the kiss again, much to Fang's disappointment.

"No. If I have another chance to claim my prize, I want to claim you as I see fit."

Just the thought that Lightning wanted to _claim_ her sent a nice pleasurable sensation down south. She could do anything she wanted with her; Fang was hers completely and had always belonged to her. She had felt that way ever since she had laid her eyes on her.

"I'm always willing to give people a second chance," Fang replied with a smirk. It was her way of hiding her true feelings for the soldier.

Something changed in Lightning's behaviour. She became the hunter and Fang was her prey and she intended to make the hunt worthwhile.

"Then I'd better not waste it," she breathed lowly in Fang's ear.

When she heard these words, the brunette gasped softly and a nice shiver ran up her spine. Her nipples became so hard; she thought they would pierce her bikini. Lightning captured her lips in a searing kiss and took the opportunity while Fang was distracted, to undo her top. The Pulsian had no time to react and when she opened her eyes, she met only darkness.

"What the...?" She realized something damp was tied around her head.

Lightning had used Fang's bikini top as a makeshift blindfold. That way, she would be able to enjoy the Pulsian's body without blushing like a lovesick schoolgirl. There was no risk that she'd be betrayed by her emotions.

Fang's hands went to touch her eyes but were stopped by Lightning. "No Fang. We do this my way or we don't do it at all." Her tone was final.

The huntress bit her lower lip. Losing her sense of sight was unnerving. She couldn't see what her lover looked like naked, she couldn't anticipate what she was about to do.

Fang was lost but she didn't want to end this before it even started.

"Can I...? Can I touch you at least?"

Light pressed her body against the Pulsian's. "That depends _where_ I want you to touch me," she whispered in her ear. "You'll know soon enough but for now, just... feel."

Fang's breath itched in her throat. She leaned back and rested her arms on each side of the rim, giving Lightning a full view of her magnificent chest. Even though she was blindfolded, she could feel the soldier's lustful gaze on her and the feeling was like nothing she had experienced before.

"Well Light, I'm all yours," she breathed.

Her voice was a pitch lower than usual and it made Lightning clench. "Indeed you are."

Lightning took all the time in the world to feast upon Fang's upper body. She caressed it with her eyes, making sure she would remember forever how she looked like. After all, there was a possibility this could be only a one night thing and if it was indeed the case, she planned to make the most of it. Fang's face was absolutely lovely because of the fact that she couldn't see. The usual cockiness was gone, replaced by a soft vulnerability that made Lightning's heart clench with sweet tenderness. Her neck was graceful and she noticed how fast the artery beat against the brunette's skin, betraying her anticipation. She licked her lips as her gaze stopped on Fang's breasts. They were round, firm and perky, rising and falling with each breath she took. They were even better than what she had imagined during her lonely nights. The nipples were slightly darker and fully erect, waiting just to be suckled. There were no bikini marks; she was tanned all over.

She let out a low whimper. _Eden you're beautiful._

"What?" Fang asked her tone slightly hesitant.

"Nothing," Lightning replied throatily.

She got closer to the object of her... affection? Yes you could say that. She felt an intense desire but there was more. Tentatively, she traced her fingers along Fang's jaw, barely touching her. It was like she was afraid of breaking her. The huntress let out a trembling sigh and just the sight of these parted lips was too much. Lightning took possession of Fang's mouth, enjoying the softness of it and not getting enough.

Fang moaned softly and it took all of her willpower not to grab the back of Lightning's head and respond with passion bordering on violence. Her hands clenched into tight fists, her fingernails leaving marks into her palms. She couldn't touch her and it was worse than being tied up. She was completely at her mercy, bound by invisible chains.

Lightning ended the kiss by brushing Fang's lower lip with the tip of her tongue and it drove the Pulsian mad with desire.

"Ngh!" She growled. "You're more evil than I thought."

The soldier got a bit more confident. "You have no idea," she whispered in her ear.

But Fang found out soon enough. Lightning's tongue teased the outer part of her ear and her light pants were killing her. Who knew what the soldier was doing to make sounds like that... Was she touching herself? Just the thought of it... She groaned when the soldier bit her earlobe gently. She was beyond soaked and Lightning had not even focused on her breasts yet.

Lightning's lips left a trail of fire along Fang's neck, lingering on her pulse point. Her skin was satin-smooth and it smelled slightly spicy. The brunette tilted her head back, offering her neck for more contact as a soft sigh escaped her lips.

"I want to touch you...," she said with a pleading voice.

"Not yet. Please, let me enjoy this. Let me enjoy you."

The way Lightning said these words, it almost felt like she was begging to touch her and it was one hell of a turn on for Fang. She tilted her head back and abandoned her body, her mind and her heart to the soldier's will.

Fingers traced light patterns on the brunette's skin. Lightning's touch was extremely gentle; she caressed her like she was an object of devotion, almost like she was the goddess Etro herself. When she felt those fingers brush the outer side of her breasts then cup them, she thought she would die right then and there. The fact that she couldn't see made her acutely aware of the sensations Lightning's hands provided. Her body burned with desire to the point where she thought she would be consumed by it. She sucked in her breath when she felt Lightning's thumbs graze her nipples. She ached for more and arched her back.

A pair of soft lips closed onto one of her nipples. It was soon followed by a skillful tongue and Fang gasped at the sensation. It was moist and warm, almost hot as it flicked and twirled around it, driving Fang insane. She let out a low moan, her hands gripping painfully the side of the Jacuzzi. All of her pleasure was concentrated on that particular area and when Lightning bit on her nipple gently, she almost had an orgasm. Her other breast got the same treatment, intensifying the sweet torture.

"Goddess...," she breathed. Lightning's ministrations sent pulsing waves of arousal further down, making her abdominal muscles jerk slightly.

Then just like that, Lightning was gone and with it, the intense pleasure her hands and lips had sparked off. Fang had no idea where she was. She didn't know if she was still in the room or if she had decided to leave her like this. Maybe she got cold feet at the last minute and had decided to go back into the other bedroom? The makeshift blindfold covering her eyes felt heavy. She wanted to tear it off but didn't dare. She never thought being deprived of her sense of sight would affect her that much. And where was Lightning?! Her heart thudded wildly inside her chest.

"Light?" She whimpered in anguish.

"I'm still here Fang. I'm not going anywhere," the soldier replied, almost reading the huntress' mind. "Can you get out of the tub on your own? The deck is right behind you."

At the sound of Lightning's voice, Fang sighed in relief. She never thought she'd be so happy to hear that soft and throaty timbre. She stood up and groped her way out of the Jacuzzi then sat on the edge of the deck, waiting for further instructions.

"Now what?" She asked a little bit frustrated.

"Now, you lie down on your back and you keep the blindfold on."

Time seemed to stop as Fang wondered what Lightning had in store for her. Then, she felt the soldier's presence above her. She couldn't see a thing but she could feel the desire emanating from her lover. This game was killing her.

Lightning hooked her fingers under the elastic band of Fang's bikini bottom and pulled it down. Her movements were incredibly slow, adding more to the sexual tension present between the two women. Instinctively, Fang spread her thighs open and felt a rush of cool air brush her core. She wetted her dry lips and swallowed loudly. She knew Lightning's gaze was traveling all over her naked body, examining her from head to toe. The fact that she couldn't reciprocate made her feel more vulnerable.

"Eden...," Lightning breathed her voice thick with desire.

Fang's beauty took her breath away. At the sight of her nude form, she clenched involuntarily. Her gaze went past her well endowed chest, lingering on her toned abs then downward, until it settled on her mound. It was closely trimmed in a small triangle, the outer lips shaven and glistening with her arousal. Lightning hadn't realized how hungry she was for the brunette until she felt saliva pool in her mouth.

Hands closed around Fang's wrists and lifted them above her head. Then she felt a warm body rest on top of hers. She sucked in her breath when she realized that Lightning was completely naked! Being "blind" allowed her imagination to roam freely. In her mind's eye, she could picture Lightning's pale skin; her pink nipples grazing her own, her hot core grinding against hers... She spread her legs more to welcome her. Hot lips claimed her own in a savage kiss, and she responded in kind. Lightning was starting to lose control, she could feel it. Surrounded by darkness, Fang realized she desperately needed Lightning's touch. Without it, she felt cold and alone. She was like a flower being deprived of water and sunlight. She felt like she would die if she couldn't feel Lightning's hands on her body again.

She broke the kiss. "Light... Please... Touch me...," she urged her on.

The soldier moaned into her neck and tightened her grip on her wrists. Her mouth traveled along Fang's neck, then her collarbone while her free hand went down along her ribs, fingers lightly brushing her skin and giving her goose bumps. It went further down her stomach then her lower belly. Fang's breath quickened with anticipation. She ached for Lightning's fingers down there; she needed them to put an end to her agony.

"Don't move," the pink-haired woman ordered before letting go of Fang's wrists.

Fang had no intention of moving. She forgot how to breathe for a moment when she felt Lightning's lips travel down her navel then lower and lower until she stopped just above her mound. Lightning licked her lips when she saw how wet Fang was. She kissed the apex of her sex, making the Pulsian woman gasp. She extended her tongue and licked her outer lips slowly and was rewarded with the most erotic moan she'd ever heard in her life.

Fang almost sobbed when she felt Lightning's tongue sneaking her way past her folds and reach her pulsing bundle of nerves. She was so aroused; she bit the inner side of her cheek to keep from coming right away.

"Sweet Etro... Your tongue... So good...," she couldn't believe how skilled Lightning was.

Lightning was going insane with desire. Fang tasted wild, exotic and she couldn't get enough. She licked the pleasure leaking out of her core then pushed her tongue inside for more. She felt the brunette's inner walls clenched around her tongue. She grabbed her thighs, ready to deliver the final onslaught.

Fang bit her lower lip when she felt Lightning's tongue go up again and attack her clit. It was everywhere; teasing and caressing her to the point where she thought she would pass out from pleasure. Her inner thighs jerked due to the sweet stimulation. She couldn't take it anymore and grabbed the back of the soldier's head as her hips started rolling, matching her lover's rhythm. To hell with the fact she wasn't allowed to touch her. Fang's pants were constant now, mixed with moans and soft whimpers. Lightning groaned against her core and she started to peak.

She felt delirious. " Light! I'm close... I want you... I need your touch..."

Lightning stopped her oral assault and crawled on top of Fang. Her fingers replaced her tongue, driving her mad with pleasure. Fang's couldn't take it anymore as her passion threatened to overwhelm her.

Fang never thought she would beg for release but she did. "Please...,"she pleaded. "Please, just fuck me..."

Lightning pushed two fingers inside her hot core, eliciting a loud moan from Fang. She was literally dripping as her fingers went in and out; slowly at first, and then faster, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Lightning had enough of the blindfold. She wanted to see Fang's face when she would tumble.

"Take it off."

Fang didn't need to be asked twice. She almost tore the damn thing off. She blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust to her surroundings and when her gaze focused on Lightning, she wasn't disappointed. The pink-haired woman was absolutely beautiful.

Lightning curled her fingers upward, pressing and intensifying her thrusts, wresting a cry out of Fang. The brunette sat up suddenly and spread her legs more. The soldier had to wrap an arm around her shoulders so she wouldn't fall. Fang grabbed the back of Lightning's head, forcing her to look into her eyes. Cerulean met viridian and for a tiny moment, both women got a glimpse into the other's soul.

Lighting watched Fang's face change as she reached that special place. Her eyes glazed over as the huntress was gradually losing her focus. And there was something more that was hidden behind these jade orbs. Lightning knew what it was because she felt the same way. She had felt the same way for years.

Fang saw all the love her friend had kept hidden from her for all those years. Lightning loved her just like she loved her and that was all it took to make her fall into sweet oblivion.

"Lightning...!"

In the throes of passion, the Pulsian raked her fingers down Lightning's back.

"Fang... Oh, Fang!" The soldier hissed with pain then moaned into her neck as she rode the orgasm with her.

As she watched Fang come down from her high, she knew that from now on, she'd never let her go.

Serah and Vanille woke up the next day feeling completely refreshed. They had their bikini on and were ready to explore Nautilus' water park with or without their sisters. The two girls walked down the hall in a comfortable silence.

Serah stopped and grabbed Vanille's hands, barely able to contain her excitement. "This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait!"

The petite redhead nodded and cleared her throat a few times.

The younger Farron looked at her friend, concerned etched on her face. "Speaking of which, how's your voice this morning?"

"It's hoarse and my throat burns a little bit but I should be okay later. It was worth it though, so I have no regrets," she replied smiling mischievously. "And you! You really outdid yourself last night with that little performance of yours."

"I know!" Serah exclaimed. "I sounded like a cheap whore from Palumpolum! But like you said, it was worth it."

"I wonder where they went after what happened yesterday night?" Vanille wondered.

"Who cares? You heard Fang. She didn't want us to ruin her sleep so they probably rented another room. And besides, I was getting fed up with the sexual tension between those two. Something had to be done."

They resumed their walk until they heard unusual sounds coming from one of the rooms.

Serah stopped in front of the door and pressed her ear against it. Her eyes became huge with shock. She bid Vanille to do the same.

Both girls listened intently. Loud moans and groans could be heard and they knew who they belonged to.

"Holy Etro! Light... Don't stop!"

"Fang... I'm going to...!"

"Oh my...,"Serah said while putting a hand over her mouth.

"I can't believe it...," Vanille chimed in.

Cries of ecstasy reverberated throughout the room, making the young women blush up to the roots of their hair.

"At least we know where they are. We should leave them alone. It's obvious they're not coming today. Well, not with us anyway..." Vanille said giggling.

Serah almost burst out laughing. "Well my friend, at least we'll be able to enjoy the rides in peace while they ride each other!"

They high fived each other and resumed their walk down the hall.

"I wonder... Do you really do with Snow what you described yesterday?" Vanille asked, curious.

Serah winked. "Wouldn't you like to know...?"

THE END


End file.
